


I See A Future For Us:

by magnumpilover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Hawaii Five-O/Magnum PI Crossover [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Music, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/magnumpilover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Thomas talked about furthering their relationship, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV/Steve McGarrett
Series: Hawaii Five-O/Magnum PI Crossover [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302770





	I See A Future For Us:

*Summary: Steve & Thomas talked about furthering their relationship, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was so happy, & in love with his lover, Thomas Magnum, He decided to have a life with him, But he was wondering if the **_PI_** felt the same. The Former Seal decided to talk to him, & see where his head is at. The Hunky Brunette had a special dinner all set up for their special evening for them.

Thomas Magnum was feeling a little insecure, He wasn’t sure where he fits into his lover’s life. **“God, How ** _did_** I end up with this gorgeous man in my life ?”**, He thought to himself, as he was looking at the sunset, as he watched it from his front yard. He received a call from Steve, & knew that he had to see what he wanted, & needed from him. The **_PI_** _will do_ this, cause their relationship is so important to them.

The special night went, & came, The **_Five-O Commander_** smiled, as his love of his life showed up on his doorstep. “I am so glad that you were able to come”, The Former Seal said simply, as he led him in, & they enjoyed the night together. “Me too”, The Shorter Man answered with the sane force, & love.

The dinner & background music was terrific, & the setting was very romantic. Thomas asked, “How was your day, Hon ?”, Steve replied, “So-so, Tell me about yours”, The **_PI_** went into detail about the hell that he went through. “Do you see us having a future together ?”, Thomas asked, as they were having dessert. Steve leaned in, The Dark-Haired Man kissed him, “I see us forever together”, He answered honestly. Thomas felt better, The insecurity went away too. 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
